Marineford, ou comment on vainquit la Marine
by Shiro.K
Summary: Akainu va tuer Luffy, Ace mange du gravier, Luffy n'a rien capté, et Jimbei ne sert à rien ! Heureusement que les rations de survie sont fidèles ! Mais une souris de cette couleur est-elle vraiment comestible ? Maintenant, Sakazuki a peur des rongeurs. En même temps, ça se comprend. /! : ATTENTION : Portanaouak ! (mais vraiment, hein !)
1. Espèce de prologue

Donc, un petit délire stupide issu d'une conversation avec Zialema, sur comment ça aurait du se passer, dans le cadre du projet " Il faut sauver le soldat Ace" !

Ne vous fiez pas au début, ce truc est d'une idiotie profonde !

* * *

Ace crut un instant que le temps s'arrêtait. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui se ruait dans ses veines, la vitesse à laquelle Akainu se précipitait vers Luffy lui paraissait incroyablement lente.

Aussi lente que celle à laquelle Luffy levait la tête.

Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver ! Pourquoi Jimbei ne réagissait-il pas ? Il était donc le seul pour qui le temps avait ralenti ?

Il se redressa, et se précipita vers son frère. Il devait le protéger ! C'était lui, le grand frère, c'était à lui de mourir pour le sauver, pas l'inverse !

Il avait presque atteint son petit frère adoré, il n'était plus qu'à une enjambée de lui, de pouvoir le sauver…

Seulement voilà, le destin ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié, et soudain, l'impensable se produisit...


	2. Gnié ?

Salut à tous !

Wouah... Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit prologue soulèverait tant d'enthousiasme... Je vous raconte pas la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu ma boîte mail ce matin ! Trois review pour deux-trois lignes, autant de mises en follow ou en favoris ! Mes chevilles ont enflés, je passe plus les portes ! XD

Au début, ce chapitre devait être plus long, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus marrant (pour moi XD ) de le couper en deux. Donc voilà ! La même scène, vue par Ace, puis par Akainu ! Demain, ou ce soir, si vous êtes vraiment impatients (j'attends vos reviews..*w*) , le point de vue d'un soldat de la Marine, puis du mystérieux truc jaune !

A propos, l'un de vous a-t-il deviné quel était ce machin jaune ? Zialema, toi, t'as pas le droit de répondre, ce serait de la triche !

* * *

**XoXoXoX**

Il avait oublié qu'ils lui avaient confisqué ses bottes quand il était arrivé à Impel Down. Ces… ballerines… étaient horriblement inconfortables, et n'arrêtaient pas de glisser de ses pieds, comme des pantoufles trop grandes. En plus, elles détruisaient son air de pirate libre et puissant. Des bottes en cuir, c'est cool. Des ballerines en coton, non. Mais c'était pas le sujet.

Il allait y arriver, il allait réussir à sauver son petit frère, quand il trébucha.

Lui, Portgas D. Ace, Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe-Blanche, petit-fils et survivant des bons soins du Vice-Amiral Garp La Poigne, fils – à son plus grand désespoir, certes – de Gol D. Roger, avait trébuché.

L'une de ses chaussures – s'il survivait, il les brûlerait, ces saloperies ! – se défit de son pied, le faisant trébucher, et il s'étala lamentablement au sol, avec la grâce d'un Roi des Mers myope et boiteux dans un magasin de porcelaine pour lilliputiens nains.

Sa réputation était foutue. Marco ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille…

La bouche pleine de gravillons, le menton douloureux – il était presque sûr que le choc lui avait pété une dent, son sex-appeal avait du en prendre un coup –, et sa dignité de fier pirate libre et indomptable en miettes, il regarda, impuissant le clébard *** **s'approcherde son frangin chéri.

Alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, et qu'il se préparait à voir son frérot à lui mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sous ses yeux, deux choses se passèrent.

La première fut une pensée stupide et totalement inopportune à propos des réactions et de l'odeur du caoutchouc brûlé.

La deuxième fut un éclair jaune en périphérie de sa vision.

Non ? Ça ne pouvait pas être…

**XoXoXoX**

L'Amiral savourait son triomphe. Il allait porter à la piraterie un coup dont elle ne se relèverait jamais ! Il se retint de lâcher un ricanement triomphant, qui aurait fait mauvais genre dans cette situation.

Le vieux débris qu'était Barbe-Blanche – non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, c'était vraiment un vieux débris, et il ne s'était fait exploser que parce qu'il avait été inattentif. Si si. – était condamné, et le déchet de Gold Roger le suivrait dès qu'il se serait chargé de celui de Dragon, son ''frère''.

Les rebuts de l'humanité regroupés dans une pitoyable parodie de famille, touchant…

Il grinça des dents, et chargea son poing de plus de magma. Le fils de Dragon était au sol. Le déchet d'un déchet… Il avait osé mettre le Gouvernement Mondial au défi, trois fois d'affilées. A Enies Lobby, en frappant un Dragon Céleste, et même de par sa simple existence.

Il vit sur sa droite Hiken se relever et se précipiter vers lui. Il espérait quoi ? L'arrêter ? A moins qu'il ne veuille prendre le coup à sa place ? De toute façon, il les aurait tous les deux !

Mouah ha ha !

Oups, ça lui avait échappé.

En attendant, Hiken allait… Qu'est ce que…

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas piler net et exploser de rire. Pas bon pour l'image terrifiante qu'il s'efforçait d'entretenir.

Au moment où il allait arriver sur lui, le rebut trébucha, et se vautra pitoyablement sur le sol. Il ne put empêcher un gloussement étrangement peu masculin de lui échapper.

Alors qu'il allait abattre son poing sur le morveux au chapeau de paille, il vit un truc jaune citron atterrir sur ledit chapeau.

Gnié ?

**XoXoXoX**

* * *

***** : Pour les néophytes, Akainu veut dire Chien Rouge, en japonais.

Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, il se pourrait que je me dépêche de taper et de poster la suite... * sifflote innocemment et regarde ailleurs * Mais j'dis ça, j'dis rien, moi, hein... * se baisse brusquement pour éviter une volée de fruits pourris * Ok ok, j'ai rien dit, j'me tais ! * s'enfuit en courant * Bon bah j'vous laisse, hein !


	3. Une souris ?

Suite à la demande de Morwyn, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre ce -la (et reviewez-moi)

Et je l'ai encore coupé en deux, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais sauté les disclaimers...

Donc, l'univers, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais Oda-senseï, sauf les deux soldats évoqués dans ce chapitre... Pff...

Voilà, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**XoXoXoX**

Le soldat Rampazune avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi il réussit à ne pas éclater de rire quand il vit le célèbre Hiken no Ace, Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de l'un des pirates les plus puissants du monde, apparemment fils de l'homme qui avait réussi à obtenir le titre de Roi des Pirates, petit-fils d'adoption d'un des Marines les plus redoutés du QG se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol caillouteux, le nez dans les graviers – il faillit pouffer en le voyant crachoter des petits gravillons – et une chaussure en moins.

Il réussit donc à rester sérieux, et la seule preuve de son hilarité fut un tremblotement convulsif de ses lèvres.

Comme il n'était pas un barbare assoiffé de sang – contrairement à son supérieur, le Commandant Tafasse, qui regardait l'Amiral Akainu avec une fascination morbide, et une autre expression bizarrement… affamée… qu'il se força à oublier, tenant à sa tranquillité d'esprit –, il ferma les yeux. En plus, il ne supportait la vue du sang.

Si sa môman chérie d'amour ne le lui avait pas ordonn... gentiment conseillé, il ne se serait jamais engagé dans la Marine.

Lui, il voulait devenir fleuriste. Ou gigolo.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un gigolo, mais il aimait bien le nom, ça sonnait bien.

Sa môman chérie d'amour à lui avait fait une drôle de tête quand il lui avait annoncé, à huit ans et demi, que quand il serait grand, il l'épouserait, et il serait gigolo.

La gifle et la crise de larmes de sa môman chérie d'amour à lui tout seul l'avaient traumatisé à vie. Il ne s'en était jamais remis.

En plus, il

– Jean ! Jean, regarde, il y a un truc bizarre ! Jean !

Rampazune, interrompu dans ses réflexions existentielles – et une petite larmichette à l'œil à la pensée de sa môman chérie d'amour à lui tout seul qu'il aimait bôcou bôcou –, rouvrit les yeux à contre-cœur pour apercevoir une souris.

Oui bon, une souris, et alors ?

Attendez une seconde… Une souris ?

– Une souris ? Demanda-t-il à son voisin.

– Une souris ! Ricana l'auteure.

– Une souris. Lui confirma ledit voisin.

– Une… souris. Répéta-t-il.

– Une souriiiiiiiis ! Hurla une voix féminine, quelque part dans la foule.

– Une souris ? Se dirent les lecteurs – et ils avaient parfaitement raison, cette histoire est d'une connerie incroyable…–

– Une souris ! C'est ça ! S'exclama Oda, quelque part au Japon, avant de se pencher sur ses planches et de commencer à dessiner avec acharnement.

– Une sour… recommença l'auteure avant d'être assommée par quelqu'un d'intelligent – ou en tout cas, plus intelligent qu'elle...

Donc, le soldat Jean Rampazune en était là de ses réflexions en fixant une sorte de grosse souris jaune avec une queue bizarre – bande d'immondes perverses… Comment ça, je suis là seule à avoir penser à ça ? – atterrir sur le chapeau de Mugiwara.

Une pensée correspondant à peu près à ''Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? '' lui traversa l'esprit avant que l'auteure en ait marre de lui et décide de changer de point de vue.

**XoXoXoX**


	4. La souris qui n'aimait pas les boules

Voilà ! Comme promis, le point de vue de notre mystérieux rongeur ! J'ai l'impression que ça sombre dans les abîmes de la connerie, là... Mais bon !

J'en profite pour me faire ma pub, et vous parler de la LPSA, la Ligue Pour la Survie d'Ace ! Une communauté qui ne compte pour l'instant que trois membres, Zialema (auteure géniale), Jokykiss (auteure géniale) et moi (auteure... auteure, quoi...) !On a besoin de membres, de fics, aussi, si vous en connaissez de belles, alors n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître, si vous aussi vous ne vouliez pas qu'Ace meure !

Et aussi pour remercier tous les revieweurs/euses, je vous aime, et je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans vous, merci, merci à tous et à toutes, je vous adore vraiment, merci ! * part dans son délire *

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le vieux barbu - pendant un instant, il l'avait pris pour le père Noël, mais la couleur de l'uniforme ne collait pas -, il réfléchissait dur.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été enfermé dans une sorte de boule minuscule –pendant des années, il en avait développé une profonde claustrophobie, tiens ! –, et soudainement, paf! il était dehors, il y avait du bruit de la poussière et aucun mur !

Oui, parce qu'à être enfermé aussi longtemps, il était devenu agoraphobe aussi. Ce qui donnait une situation compliquée. Très.

En voyant un type bizarre – qui serait assez dérangé pour porter des bas résilles avec un marcel, sérieusement ? Ce type n'avait aucun sens de la mode, vraiment ! – tomber devant lui, il avait décidé qu'une mise au point était nécessaire.

Il s'était donc assis sur son derrière, et avait entrepris d'analyser son environnement.

Bon.

Il y avait de l'eau un peu partout autour de lui. Il était donc sur une île.

Ensuite, il y avait des types en uniforme, qui se castagnaient avec des types sans uniforme.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se rangea du côté de ceux sans uniforme. Une sorte d'instinct, il n'aimait pas les types en uniforme…

Ensuite, il y avait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Et de la fumée. Beaucoup de fumée. Et du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Shit. Il n'aimait pas le sang… Dans son monde à lui, le sang n'existait pas d'ailleurs. On pouvait tomber d'une montagne et s'écraser en bas, on n'avait que des égratignures.

Na.

Donc, il semblait qu'il soit au milieu d'une bagarre. Une grosse bagarre. Comment on appelait une grosse grosse bagarre, déjà ? Ah oui ! Une guerre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un Deux-Pattes s'accroupit devant lui. Enfin, un humain, quoi.

– Ey, p'tit gars, tu m'reconnais ?

Aaaaahhh ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?!

– Wow, wow, du calme ! Tu t'souviens plus de moi ? Le papy de Luffy et Ace !

Ah…Moui, peut-être bien que dans un passé lointain, il… Ah mais oui ! Garp ! Le type bizarre qui tapait sur les gosses dès qu'il disaient vouloir devenir patates !

…

Ah non, pirates. Il avait encore du mal avec le langage humain.

Donc, cet humain barbu, là, c'était Garp. Ok… Mais ça n'expliquait en rien ce qu'il foutait ici, et ce que c'était que cette boule bizarre dans laquelle il avait été enfermé !

– On a besoin de ton aide !

Évidemment. Pas comme si on l'avait appelé pour ses beaux yeux, hein ! Un de ces jours, il leur montrerait de quoi il était capable ! Il n'était pas un larbin, merde ! Et l'autre qui continue à parler, sans même se rendre compte qu'il ne l'écoute plus !

– … et donc ils vont exécuter les gamins, et…

WHAT ?! Les gamins ?! Les marioles en uniforme veulent exécuter les gamins ?! Ah mais non ! Ah mais non mais pas d'accord, là ! Hors de question ! Il les aime bien, lui, les gamins !

Il se souvient encore de quand ils étaient hauts comme trois rouleaux de PQ, tiens. Ah, c'était le bon temps !

Là-dessus, sans prêter attention au vieux qui continue à déblatérer sur la qualité de la cuisine au mess - quand a-t-il dévié à ce point du sujet de départ ?! -, ni même du fait que des gens continuent de mourir un peu partout autour de lui, il plonge dans ses souvenirs, ce qui va donner lieu à un flash-back absolument génial - ça, c'est pour que les lecteurs continuent à lire, en fait, c'est aussi con et nul que le reste de l'histoire... - et ahurissant - idem -, que l'auteur, dans un élan de sadisme - et de flemme, surtout - incroyable(ment stupide) ne tapera que demain ! Si !

* * *

Du coup, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre, et à essayer de deviner la nature de cette souris ! Vu que les lecteurs n'ont jamais été des flèches - là, l'auteure se prend elle-même comme référence, alors vous vexez pas, hein, elle serait capable d'en faire un dépression ! -, on va faire un petit récapitulatif des infos que l'auteur vous a délivré, dans un élan de miséricorde - et inattention, elle voulait pas les donner, au début, ces infos - !

Donc, nous avons :

-Une souris

-Jaune

-Avec une **queue** bizarre

-Qui a des antécédents avec des **boules**

-L'auteure est une perverse à l'esprit tordu, mais ceci n'est pas une info utile

-Claustrophobe et agoraphobe

-Avec une haine profonde et farouche des types en uniforme

-Qui aime bien aider les gamins/ados en danger/un peu con

-Qui a une conception bizarre du monde, et qui est hématophobe, aussi

-Et l'auteure a décidé de vous laisser vous débrouiller avec ça

-Mais elle espère quand même avoir plein de reviews


	5. Le Flash-Back qui tue

_* désert silencieux, personne à l'horizon. Un post-it vert fluo volette ça et là, avant de se poser au sol, et de laisser apercevoir son message. *_

" Alors j'ai une bonne excuse, c'était pas ma faute, c'est les ouvriers qu'ont coupé le courant sans prévenir, et on a du s'éclaire avec des bougies, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire fonctionner l'ordi avec une bougie, parce que ça commençait sentir le plastique brûlé, et comme la batterie est morte et qu'il fonctionne sur secteur, et ben voilà, en plus, j'ai qu'une journée de retard, c'est pas si grave, et puis si vous êtes pas content quand même, c'est pas grave, j'ai mes cookies."

_* soupir des lecteurs, qui se demandent si c'est une bonne idée de rester lire *_

* * *

***Flash-Back***

_Une paire d'années en arrière, quelque part au milieu de la mer, sur une île_

– Ace ! Ace, viens voir, j'ai trouvé à manger !

Tel une baleine ayant aperçu du krill, le garçon répondant au nom susdit se précipita vers l'origine de l'appel avec la grâce d'un mammouth en rut. Assommant sans s'en apercevoir avec le tuyau en ferraille qu'il brandit gaiement un pauvre lièvre qui passait par là, le gosse bondit sur son petit frère pour voir ce qu'il a dégoté.

– C'est quoi ? Montre, vas-y !

Fier comme un cul – si tant est qu'un fondement puisse avoir une quelconque fierté –, l'interpellé brandit une souris jaune citron, grosse comme une pastèque. Il tient la bestiole par la queue, ce qui n'est pas à son goût, au vu des piaillements bizarres qu'elle pousse. Son sourire est tout aussi large et stupide qu'à son habitude, malgré les étincelles qui parcourent encore son corps.

– T'as vu ça ? Je l'ai attrapé tout seul !

– Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Fais voir !

Sur ces mots, le morveux choppe la souris, ignorant les geignements pleurnichards de l'autre qui chouine que ''c'est la mien, d'aboreuh !''. Oui, c'est un petit malin, lui…

Sauf que la souris, elle, elle en a dans le ciboulot, et étant donné qu'elle a remarqué que le format réduit n'avait montré aucune réaction à sa super attaque de la mort-qui-tue, elle tente sa chance avec l'autre. Elle libère donc une nouvelle décharge en couinant plus fort pour marquer le coup, et profite du bruit et de la lumière pour larguer une caisse, ni vu ni connu. Quand on vous dit, qu'elle en a dans le ciboulot !

Morveux n°2, Ace, si vous n'avez rien suivi – mais on vous en veut pas, l'auteure elle-même ne suit plus, tellement cette histoire est débile – essaye de comprendre, mais c'est pas facile, il fume, et il y a une méchante odeur de brûlé qui flotte.

Morveux n°1, Luffy, donc, lui, il est mort de rire. Il tient plus debout, il s'est effondré quand il a vu la tronche de l'autre. Il a la coupe d'un hérisson épileptique, et la peau de la couleur d'un rôti qu'on aurait oublié au four. Et morveux n°1 qu'arrive plus à s'arrêter, il commence lentement à virer au rouge pivoine, tellement il rit.

– Qu'est ce que… balbutie l'autre en recrachant un peu de fumée fumante.

– HA HA HA HA HA ! Est la réponse très constructive de son cadet.

– Lufyyyyyy…...

''Lufyyyyyy'' s'arrête toute suite de rire, apparemment, il a reconnu le ton. Il explique donc qu'il a trouvé une boule rouge, qu'il l'a ramassé, qu'il l'a fait tomber, que y a un truc rouge qu'est sorti, que le truc rouge est devenu une souris jaune, qu'il a attrapé la souris, que la souris était pas contente d'être attrapée, qu'elle a brillé un bon coup, et qu'il a rigolé parce que ça l'a chatouillé.

Là, le Ace, il se concentre. Y a besoin, pour décoder le langage d'attardé de celui qu'il a eu la stupidité de choisir comme petit frère.

Il finit par comprendre à peu près ce que le guignol veut dire, et en déduit que son fruit du démon sert finalement à quelque chose. Il se fait la réflexion que si Luffy est trop con pour devenir pirate, il pourra toujours devenir électricien.

Ha ha. Ace se dit qu'il a un humour qui décape, aujourd'hui. L'auteure soupire, et va se faire un chocolat chaud. Elle revient, fixe l'écran de son ordi à la recherche d'une blague géniale pour que les lecteurs qui ont tenu jusque là n'abandonnent pas tous la fic. Elle va se faire un thé tilleul-citron. Elle se réinstalle, s'ébouillante, balance sa tasse, décide que les lecteurs n'ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs si elle y est, et tape le premier truc qui lui vient à l'esprit en sirotant un thé à la menthe.

Ensuite, Morveux n°2 regarde son frère, et lui demande si la bestiole est vraiment comestible. Il n'a pas tellement envie de se prendre une autre décharge… Si ça se trouve, elle a mangé un fruit du démon… Est-ce que les pouvoirs peuvent se transmettre comme ça ?

– On s'en fout, on a qu'à la manger, on verra bien !

La souris proteste avec véhémence, et l'aîné de la fratrie se fait la réflexion que Luffy est vraiment idiot. Mais vraiment. Il adresse une prière silencieuse à Sabo, lui demandant de l'aider à être patient, de l'aider à ne pas balancer le cadet du haut d'une falaise pour voir si le caoutchouc est vraiment résistant.

Armée d'un thé goyave-abricot, l'auteure retient l'idée de la falaise, et s'écrit un post-it mental. Les lecteurs soupirent.

– C'est pas prudent. Si ça se trouve, c'est rassit !

La souris couine et fait de grands gestes de dénégations, avant de se rendre compte que s'ils la croient rassie, c'est tout bénef' pour elle. Elle ferme donc son clapet, et s'applique à avoir l'air le plus mignon possible, ça peut toujours aider.

– Bah alors sinon, on a qu'à dire que c'est une ration de survie !

– Une ration de survie ?

– Ben oui ! Comme ça, si on a plus rien à manger, on mangera la souris ! Et pis en attendant, ça sera notre animal de compagnie !

Ace trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Il acquiesce donc, et repose la souris en lui faisant savoir qu'à partir de maintenant, ils sont amis, et qu'elle s'appelle ration de survie. En tapotant son tuyau où l'on peut apercevoir des traces de sang séché, il lui demande si elle a des objections. La souris déglutit, et décide que ration de survie, c'est un très joli nom/rôle.

Son thé pêche-citron à la main, l'auteure espère que personne ne fera remarquer que la bestiole jaune aurait pu balancer un autre éclair et se faire la malle dans la confusion. De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si l'histoire avait jamais eu le moindre sens.

Elle commence donc à taper la suite, avant d'être prise d'une folle envie d'aller faire des cookies. Elle regarde son ordi qui la fixe d'un air réprobateur, et se dit qu'elle a vraiment envie de cookies. Elle décide donc de poster ce qu'elle a déjà tapé, en remarquant que les lecteurs ne seront pas trop mécontents. Elle se dit qu'au pire, elle aura ses cookies pour se réconforter, et sautille jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle se fait ensuite la remarque qu'un ordinateur ne peut définitivement pas regarder quoi/qui que ce soit, et encore moins d'un air réprobateur. Elle se demande où elle a été chercher ça, et jette un coup d'œil soupçonneux à sa tasse de thé framboise-pamplemousse. Elle la vide dans l'évier, et se met à ses cookies en chantonnant bizarrement.


	6. Le Flash-Back qui ne tue plus

* une vieille dame s'avance, Shiro suit en tremblant *

-Bande de VERMINES ! La VERMINE derrière doit étudier, alors les chapitres ne paraîtrons plus que tous les deux jours, compris, VERMINES ?!

-euh, mémé, je pense que tu

-Et bien ne pense pas, VERMINE, étudie ! Et vous aussi, VERMINES !

-oui mais

-VERMINE ! Vous êtes tous des VERMINES !

-oui mémé, d'accord mémé... Tu viens, mémé ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive, VERMINE !

* la mémé s'en va, Shiro soupire de soulagement, les lecteurs sanglotent de désespoir, ou bien quittent la page *

* * *

***Flash-Back (la suite du chapitre précédent, donc)***

_Une paire d'années en arrière, mais moins en arrière quand même qu'au chapitre d'avant, quelque part au milieu de la mer, sur une île, toujours au même endroit qu'au chapitre d'avant, cette fois-ci, à quelques mètres/kilomètres près. Vachement long, ce truc, n'est ce pas ? C'en deviendrait presque ennuyeux, non ? Bon, je me tais, parce que sinon, vous allez vous barrer (si ce n'est déjà fait...)..._

– Yahaa ! Génial, ration de survie !

– Ka !

Les deux gamins, de respectivement 10 et 13 ans, courent comme des dératés pour échapper aux types qui les poursuivent.

Ils étaient en train de se balader, tranquillement et innocemment * tousse tousse *, lorsqu'en passant devant un homme en guenilles, tout avait dérapé.

Il avait attrapé Luffy par le poignet, et l'andouille avait continué à avancer sans s'en apercevoir. Lorsque son bras avait atteint le mètre soixante, il s'était retourné, sous le regard lubrique du gars qui avait ricané que '' y aura pas besoin de t'étirer, yark yark !''.

Bien sûr, Luffy n'avait strictement rien capté au sous-entendu, pourtant aussi énorme que ma grand-tante au lendemain de Noël – Grand-tante Gertrude si tu m'entends, je suis désolée –, mais il n'avait pas échappé à son frère, qui, – on se demande bien pourquoi et comment, hein, Ace ? – en savait long sur les ''choses de la vie''.

Donc, n'écoutant que son instinct de grand frère sur-protecteur, Morveux n°2 – Ace, vous vous souvenez ? Non ? Boarf, pas grave – lui avait décalqué un coup de tuyau en ferraille dans la face, provoquant chez l'animal un cri de porc qu'on égorge.

Comme par enchantement – et parce que l'auteure avait besoin d'un rebondissement pour garder les lecteurs éveilles –, attirés par l'éventualité d'un cadavre à dépouiller, des dizaines de types plus laids et bêtes les uns que les autres surgirent avec des mines patibulaires – mais presque.

Ha ha. Pas tibulaire mais presque. Z'avez compris ? Non ? Tant pis.

Et oui, mes méchants sont tous laids et bêtes, ça vous pose un problème ?

Face à cette recrudescence de méchants, ils avaient courageusement opté pour le repli stratégique, mais les méchants – vraiment très méchants – les avaient encerclé.

Il avait cru leur dernière heure arrivé, quand ration de survie était intervenu. Il s'était interposé, et avait balancé sur les méchants une décharge de tous les diables.

C'est donc là que reprend notre récit, et c'est aussi là qu'il s'arrête, car il n'avait pour but que de vous montrer à quel point l'amitié entre la bouffe en sursis et les morveux s'était développée à un point complètement improbable, et à une vitesse qui ne serait même pas envisageable dans une histoire digne de ce nom. Mais comme l'auteur préfère sa paresse à ses lecteurs, elle a vite fait son choix, surtout que son lit et sa couette lui font les yeux doux.

Attendez, j'ai pas vraiment avou... déliré que je préférais ma paresse à vous, hein ? Nan mais parce que c'est pas vrai, hein, je vous aime ! Je vous aime ! Croyez-moi, je vous jure !

* des messieurs en blanc arrivent, et commencent à lui enfiler une zolie chemise avec des manches qui s'attassent dans le dos, voui voui voui ! *

Eh mais non ! Je les aime, j'vous dis ! Mes lecteurs à moi, z'les aime ! Nan, z'me vengerais ! Vous me le paierais, z'vous tuerais tous ! Nya ha ha ha ha ! Z'vous tuerais !

* l'ambulance disparaît au loin *

…

Review, pour aider notre auteure préférée à s'en remettre ?


	7. La révélation !

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_Lever de rideau. L'auteure s'avance avec un paquet de feuilles dans les mains. Elle toussote pour se donner une contenance._

L'AUTEURE _(détournant les yeux) _: Hum hum... désolée ? Nan mais parce que mercredi, j'ai oublié mes clés, et j'ai attendu 5 heures dehors que mon père revienne - et se foute de moi, ha ha... -, et j'ai du réviser pour jeudi, où eu mon BAC blanc de français, et donc voilà ! Vous me pardonnez ? Dites ? _Elle regarde le public avec espoir._

LES QUELQUES LECTEURS ENCORE PRÉSENTS DANS LA SALLE _(soupirant, et feuilletant un magazine people)_ : ... Hein ? Quoi ?

L'AUTEURE _(dépitée) _: Ok, je vois... Snirf...

* * *

Ration de survie avait les larmes aux yeux lorsque Morveux n°2 prit la mer.

Évidemment, ( pour ceux qui n'ont rien compris à la profondeur tragico-émotionnelle de la psychée sombre et torturée de nos personnages – l'auteure ne sait pas ce qu'il y avait dans son thé chocolat-chou fleur, mais elle adore ça ! ) ces deux faits ne sont pas liés d'une façon directe !

Oh, bien sûr, toutes les sentimentales qui suivent cette histoire – on se demande bien pourquoi... – s'imaginent déjà une une passionnante et dramatique histoire d'amitié fusionnelle, déchirée par l'appel irrésistible, doux, violent et mélodieux à la fois – WTF ?! – , tout ça…

En fait, la veille de son départ, les sales mômes avaient décrété qu'il devait y avoir une fête de tous les diables, et, une fois bien imbibés, quelques bandits avait essayé de rebaptiser ration de survie en « Pot de départ ».

Pour ceux dont les capacités mentales limitées ont empêché la compréhension de la dernière phrase – l'auteur dit ça parce qu'elle même, elle trouve ça pas clair –, ils ont essayé de se le faire – pas comme ça, perverses ! C'est des bandits, pas des zoophiles ! – façon saucisse – que de sous-entendus, mes aïeux, que de sous-entendu ! – grillée – dites, tous ces tirets rendent le texte franchement compliqué à suivre, non ? .

Morveux n°1 avait réussi à le récupérer juste avant qu'ils ne l'attachent pour le vider.

Pour les quelques consciencieux rationnels – mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, sérieusement ?! – , l'auteure sait que la bestiole dont personne * tousse tousse * n'a encore deviné l'identité aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs de la mort qui tue – j'adore cette expression, pas vous ? – pour s'échapper, mais elle vous oppose l'argument que '' La famille – ou ce qui y ressemble –, c'est sacré, et toc!, mouchés ! ''

Sur ce, emplie d'un confortable sentiment de victoire victorieux, et thé gingembre-bolognaise, l'auteure reprend le fil de son récit, bien que tous l'aient perdu depuis longtemps.

Donc, ils avaient mangé, bu comme des trous pendant toute la soirée, et Ace avait pris la mer en tanguant un peu, avec une gueule de bois terrible.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Garp avait débarqué, grognant et fumant. Dadan avait essayé de se planquer pour ne pas se faire chopper. Il ricana à se souvenir.

En fait, ration de survie, avec son sens de l'humour particulier – le même que celui de l'auteur, en fait –, n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle à faire que de la balancer au vieux.

Il s'était jeté sur elle, avant de lui demander avec un calme plus que suspect quand on connaissait le gus, comment il était possible que le petit-fils qu'il lui avait confié se balade à moitié nu sur un bateau – pirate ! –, se pavanant sous un pavillon – pirate ! –, à la tête d'un équipage – pirate ! –, et avec en prime un fruit du démon super puissant qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où.

Luffy avait ricané en entendant que son frère avait avalé un fruit du démon, avant d'intégrer le ''super puissant''. Et merde. La chance, c'était toujours pour les mêmes…

Deux… Non trois… Enfin, quelques années plus tard, ce fut au tour de Morveux n°1 de prendre la mer. Ration de survie soupira quand il le vit rigoler comme un détraqué en démolissant un Roi des Mers. Il avait toujours dit que ce gamin était dérangé… Ou débile, au choix.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Garp revint, et Dadan repassa un mauvais quart d'heure, là encore à cause de ration de survie, et de son humour plus que douteux.

Ensuite, le vieux se dirigea vers lui, et lui demanda d'une voix un peu trop gentille pourquoi il ne les avait pas retenu. Il se fit la réflexion que personne ne l'avait mis au courant que c'était son rôle, et l'auteure ne réussit à trouver aucune explication logique, alors elle espère que les lecteurs passeront outre cette énième irrégularité dans cette fic.

Il ne réussit qu'à prononcer un petit « Kapi ! » de protestation, avant que l'ignoble, cruel et laid Marine ne sorte une boule rouge, et là, tout devint noir…

_L'auteure vous prit d'excuser la rapidité insensée de l'intrigue, elle manquait de temps (et de courage) pour trouver quelque chose de plus construit... Hé hé... _

**XoXoXoX**

N'écoutant que son courage – et la volonté de l'auteur –, ration de survie s'élança vers Luffy, prêt à démolir n'importe quel ennemi, en poussant un cri de guerre sauvagement aigu.

– PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU !

* * *

Yeah ! L'identité de notre souris est enfin dévoilée ! Alors ? Vos avis ? Écrivez-les moi ! ( Moi ? Mendier des reviews ? Oh, si peu...)


	8. Veux pas que ça se termine, alors voilà

Salutations, gentes dames et damoiseaux ! Au risque ma foi regrettable de vous décevoir, ceci n'est point un chapitre perpétrant le cours de l'épopée de notre bon ami ! Le fait en est que le dénouement, à mon plus grand désarroi, approche à grand pas, et, alors que je m'escrimais à trouver une astuce pour repousser cette fin inéluctable, l'idée d'un sondage, certes futile, mais ô combien amusante, m'est venue à l'esprit. Je vous pose donc ces vingt interrogations, qui me seront d'autant plus utiles quand je m'attellerais à mes prochains travaux ! Je vous prierais donc d'y répondre avec tout le sérieux qu'il vous sera possible de mobiliser sur cette fic, et vous exprime par avance toute l'entièreté de ma gratitude, nobles lecteurs -ou lectrices, c'est selon- !

* * *

**1. Quel est votre ''longueur'' de fic préférée ?**

a) Super longue, 30 chapitres au moins !

b) OS, c'est mieux.

c) Entre dix et trente chapitres, après, ça traîne.

d) Moins de dix chapitres.

e) Boarf, c'est pas la longueur qui compte le plus, tu sais…

**...**

**2. Vos genres préférés ?**

a) Romance ! *w*

b) Drama, tragedy, un truc bien triste, impossible à finir sans mouchoirs !

c) Humor, parody, des gros délires pour décompresser !

d) Aventure, Mystery, plein de rebondissements, et de retournements de situation incroyable !

e) Un peu de tout, c'est selon mon humeur ^^

**...**

**3. Rating favoris ?**

a) K, K+, je préfère lire soft.

b) Uniquement T et M ! * baaave *

c) Sexe, sexe ! Hum ? C'était pas la question ? Bon, bah... Y a, au dessus de M ?

d) T, ni trop, ni trop peu !

e)Tous les ratings, du moment que l'histoire est sympa !

**...**

**4. Et pour les couples ?**

a) Yaoï powaah !

b) Yuri, j'aime bien.

c) J'suis plutôt hétéro.

d) Des couples ? Du sexe ? Argh ! Allez vous en, images impures !

e) Qu'importe le pairing, pourvu qu'on ait du sexe, comme disait l'autre ! _(NdA : Vous pouvez me citer ! XD)_

**...**

**5. Parmi ces propositions, laquelle choisiriez-vous ?**

a) Un cross-over

b) Un PWP, ou un bon gros lemon

c) Un UA, une schoolfic

d) Une deathfic, ou une dans laquelle le perso principal est '' du côté obscur ! ''

e) Nyarf, que choisir ?

**...**

**6. Dans laquelle de ces catégories entrez-vous ?**

a) Lecteur, je suis une bille avec une plume entre les mains... :p

b) Auteur, je suis là pour m'améliorer en majorité !

c) Les deux, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, hey !

d) Surtout lecteur, mais il m'arrive parfois d'écrire des trucs, quand je suis inspiré(e).

e) En fait, je ne passe sur que trèèèès occasionnellement _(c'est _[insérer nom]_ qui m'a forcé à venir !)_

**...**

**7. Qu'est ce qui, dans une fic, vous empêche de continuer, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde ?**

a) Les fautes... Brrr...

b) Les Mary-Sue, c'est horrible, ces trucs !

c) L'abondance de commentaires débiles de l'auteur/traducteur/bêta. _(NdA : Je vous préviens, je me sentirais vexée !)_

d) Le cucul dégoulinant de niaiseries...

e) Un peu tout ça, en fait…

**...**

**8. Que privilégiez-vous dans une fic ?**

a) L'originalité du scénario

b) L'humour

c) Quand l'auteur respecte parfaitement le fandom sur lequel il écrit

d) Quand il poste régulièrement

e) Boarf, tu sais, tant que c'est sympa à lire, hein…

**...**

**9. Quelle est votre auteur(e) préféré(e) ?**

a) Shiro.K

b) J'aime bien cette auteur, là, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Shiro quelque chose, c'est ça ?

c) La meilleure, c'est Shiro, yeah !

d) J'adore Shiro, elle est vraiment douée !

e) Un(e) autre auteur(e). _(NdA: méchants...)_

**...**

**10. Juste pour savoir, que pensez-vous de cette fic ?**

a) Géniale et hilarante

b) Sympa et drôle

c) Assez bien, l'humour aussi

d) Acceptable, humour relativement correct

e) Nul à chier, humour de mer** _(NdA: Auquel cas, que fichez vous ici ?)_

**...**

* * *

Voilà ! J'attends donc vos réponses !  



	9. And this is the end

...

...

...

Ouais, je sais. J'ai plusieurs jours de retard (ainsi que dans plusieurs DM et autres travaux scolaires urgent ). Mais ce chapitre m'a fait chi**, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Je l'ai réécrit 4 fois, avant de décider que j'arriverais pas à faire mieux. Au début, j'en avais fait un pas drôle, puis je suis parti dans un truc de type gekiga, mais j'ai trouvé que ça ne plairait sûrement pas à tout le mode, puis un autre, qui n'était pas bon non plus, pour aboutir à celui-là. Pour me faire pardonner tout ce retard, au lieu de clore cette fic, je vais rajouter plusieurs bonus, ok ? Allez voir à la fin, pour plus d'explications. Au passage, merci pour tous ceux qui ont répondu au questionnaire, j'afficherais les résultats dès que j'aurais tout converti en pourcentages !

* * *

Luffy sent un poids atterrir sur son crâne presque au même moment où le cri de guerre suraiguë atteint son cerveau, lui détruisant les tympans au passage. Son sourire de débile habituel s'étale sur sa figure avant qu'il ne hurle joyeusement le nom de l'animal, lui explosant les oreilles à son tour.

- Ration de survie ! T'étais où ?!

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, ledit Ration de survie grogne contre Akainu, qui ricane grassement, d'un rire cruel et machiavélique, le type du rire de GM ( Grand Méchant ).

- C'est _ça_, votre dernier recours ? Un minable rongeur grassouillet ?

Ration de survie couine de protestation. Il n'est pas gras ! Tout au plus, tout ce temps dans la boule lui a fait perdre un peu de ses muscles d'acier ! Il tâte d'un air concerné les légers bourrelets de ses hanches.

…

Ok, il est peut-être un _petit peu _enrobé, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

…  
Oui, bon, il est gros, et alors ?! C'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas comme si il avait besoin d'être fin comme un fil pour balancer des éclairs un peu partout, non ? Alors qu'on lui foute la paix, na !

- Non mais sérieusement, je savais les pirates pathétiques, mais à ce point là... Vous êtes franchement minables, je vais me faire une joie de débarasser le monde de votre présence de nuisibles !

Luffy, Ace, les soldats, les Révolutionnaires, l'équipage de Shirohige… L'ensemble des personnes présentes contemple Akainu sombrer dans le travers qu'ont tous les GM ( Grands Méchants ). Il part dans un grand et délirant discours, dans lequel il explique comment il va tous les tuer, sauver le monde, qu'il est le plus fort, qu'il deviendra Amiral en Chef à la place de l'Amiral en Chef, mouah ha ha, bande de vermines putréfiées, à genoux devant votre maître, hin hin hin !

Il explique comment il a l'intention de remplacer les beignets au chocolat du mess par des yaourts nature 0% de matière grasse – Garp pousse un glapissement de jeune vierge effarouchée, protestant vigoureusement pour la sauvegarde de ses beignets –, lorsqu'un violent éclair le foudroie sur place.

Noirci et fumant, il crachote un petit nuage de suie, avant de s'effondrer proprement sur le sol, dans un nuage de poussière charbonneuse qui salope tout le dallage du sol.

L'auteure se rend compte que la dernière phrase était une antithèse grossière, elle renifle, hautaine, et retourne à son texte en sirotant son thé lessive-détergent.

Il y a un silence assourdissant, et tous les regards se retournent vers Luffy, qui rigole béatement, avant de se rendre compte qu'on s'en fout de lui, et qu'on fixe Ration de survie.

La bestiole les fixe d'un air hautain, et s'époussète d'un geste négligent.

- Pika…

Là-dessus, il donne un petit coup de talon sur le chapeau du gamin, qui se lève, et se court vers Ace, comme un petit chien bien sage.

- Aaaaaacccccccceeeeeee ! beugle Morveux n°1 en se jetant sur son aîné, lui déboîtant l'épaule.

- Yargh ! Buffy, du bas déboli le bras, bordel ! Dégabe !

- Ace ? Tu pleures ?

- Guoi ?! Gon, du rêves, g'bleure bas ! Répond l'autre en s'essuyant furieusement les yeux.

Ration de survie est perplexe. Il pleure parce que son petit frère a failli mourir, ou bien il a juste mal au bras ?

Ace se frotte ensuite la mâchoire, qui commence à gonfler et à virer à un sympathique mauve assez seyant. Il se mord la lèvre, avant de se rappeler qu'il a mal, et de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Les pirates libres, fiers et puissants – chapitre 2, vous vous souvenez ? – ne ressentent pas une douleur aussi triviale.

Ration de survie va dire un '' Ka, pika ! '' très constructif, lorsqu'un ananas les interrompt.

Quelle blague éculée, tout le monde a compris qui ce surnom stupide désignait, non ? Mais l'auteure n'a aucun scrupule, et le thé banane-croquettes pour chat y est sûrement pour quelque chose.

La bestiole fluo se rend compte que le fruit est un humain, et permet ainsi à l'auteure de retourner à l'histoire sans la moindre transition, admirez la technique.

Marco, donc, s'approche, et exprime la pensée générale.

- Ace, c'est quoi ce tru – il s'interrompt en voyant le regard meurtrier de l'animal – cette magnifique et puissante créature qui vient de tous nous sauver la vie ?

Ration de survie à l'air satisfait de la description, et hoche la tête d'un air content.

- Z'est Razion de zurbie ! Buffy l'a droubé guand on édait bedit ! Il est zuber zympa, il beut faire des églairs, bais i beut bas dire audre jose gue '' Bigaju '' !

- … Euh… Ah… Je bois, euh je veux dire, je vois…

Pendant que la plupart des Marines se creusent encore la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a dit, Ace et Luffy sont entraîné vers le Moby Dick par Jimbei, qui s'est enfin réveillé, et a sagement décidé de ne pas chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cette guerre avait sérieusement commencé à dérailler à un moment ou à un autre.

L'auteure est tout à fait au courant que le Moby est censé avoir brûlé, mais elle trouve que ce bateau est juste trop classe, alors elle décide que dans le MMFOTEP ( le Monde Merveilleux des Fics Où Tout Est Possible ), il est toujours là. Si.

Donc, tous les pirates sont rapatriés sur le Moby Dick, et les Révolutionnaires réussissent à grimper de justesse à bord, à une vitesse à laquelle les lecteurs ne feront pas attention, ils ont l'habitude de toutes ces débilités, maintenant.

Le Moby, donc, reprit la mer, et mit les voiles vers d'autres cieux, même si il ne voyage pas dans les airs mais sur l'eau, donc vers d'autres... vagues, voilà, laissant sur place les Marines, qui ne comprenaient plus grand chose à la situation – tout comme l'auteure.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications, de précisions pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris qui était le machin jaune fluo, de viande pour Luffy qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il avait faim, et de bière pour Shirohige – oui, lui aussi, il est toujours vivant, cette fic n'a jamais prétendu être sérieuse ou logique, de toute façon –, le calme revint – plus ou moins – sur le navire.

Après s'être débarrassé d'Iva et de ses travelos sur une île, et des échappés d'Impel Down – sauf Jimbei et Ace, évidemment, hein ! – sur une autre, ils commencèrent une java de tous les diables, qui ne se termina qu'à l'aube, après plusieurs stupidités d'ivrognes mémorables que l'auteure n'a pas envie d'écrire maintenant.

* * *

_Quelques instants après le départ des pirates, à Marineford_

Le _Red Force_ fit une arrivée impressionnante dans la baie. Un homme roux en bondit souplement, et atterrit sur le sol en prenant soin de faire une pirouette parfaite.

Il s'avança, sans tenir compte des regards étonnés que lui lançaient les Marines, inspira un grand coup, et, toujours sans remarquer le profond silence qui régnait, clama d'une voix forte :

- Je suis venu mettre un terme à cette guerre !

- Ah ouais ? Ben t'arrive trop tard, crétin, elle est déjà finie !

Shanks – et oui, c'était lui ! – se retourna brusquement, fixant le clown devant lui avec surprise et incompréhension.

- Baggy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Ces enfoirés m'ont oublié ! Je les tuerais tous ! Et la guerre est finie, abruti !

- Déjà ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Une souris a cramé le clébard.

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux.

- Shit.

- Tu l'as dit…

- Bon bah, j'me tire, si personne n'a besoin de moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi !

- J't'emmènes ? J'connais une petite taverne, sur une île super sympa, le sake y est super bon !

- Humpf… Si t'insistes, j'vais pas t'laisser seul, tu serais capable de couler ton propre bateau.

- Hey ! Pas la peine de te foutre de moi, j'étais un gamin, à l'époque, cette chaloupe était vieille, en plus !

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

Là dessus, se chamaillant comme deux débiles échappés de l'asile, il retournèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers le navire, et mirent les voiles sous les regards éberlués des Marines, qui se firent la réflexion que le boulot n'était plus ce qu'il était avant…

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est une fin merdique, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, désolée… -_-

Donc, les bonus, je vous met le sommaire dans le chapitre suivant, qui arrivera demain, promis ! Il y aura peut-être quelques modifs selon les avis que vous me donnerez, mais dans l'ensemble, j'en ai une assez bonne idée.

Bonne soirée !


	10. Bonus DVD (sommaire)

Voilà, comme promis, les bonus ! N'hésitez pas à proposer de nouveaux trucs, j'ai du mal à trouver d'autres idées pour les scènes coupées (tellement de débilités que j'ai pas enlevé grand chose XD )

* * *

**Bonus DVD**

_Sommaire des bonus :_

**1° . Interviews des personnages **

Ration de survie, le héros peu commun

Luffy, le débile de service

Ace, le mythe du beau gosse brisé

J. Rampazune, soldat méconnu

Akainu, le Grand Méchant

Mémé, verminophobe

L'auteure, génie

**2° . Les secrets du tournage**

La mystérieuse boule rouge, que foutait-elle là, qu'est-elle devenue ?

Akainu réduit en cendres, trucage vachement bien fait ou bien... ?

Soirée de beuverie et stupidités honteuses

**3° . Scènes coupées au montage**

La fin ''gekiga''

Les acteurs sont maladroits


	11. Bonus DVD (partie 1)

*** générique *  
**

Voici donc la première partie des bonus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que bon, j'ai galéré... Bonne lecture, et bonne soirée, hein !

*** re-générique ***

**Ration de survie, le grand héros du film !**

**Ration de survie :** Pika.

**Shiro.K. :** Ah, merde, j'ai oublié de brancher le traducteur… _ Clic. _ Allez-y, dites quelque chose, pour voir ?

**R.S. :** Bégonia.** [1]**

**S.K. :** Bon, ça marche. Alors, tout d'abord, pourriez-vous vous présenter brièvement ?

**R.S. :** Et bien, je m'appelle Adalbert de Vertehaire, j'ai 28 ans, un âge honorable pour mon espèce, qu'on nomme '' Ratus Tonerrus de Zeus ''. J'ai toujours voulu devenir acteur, et cette fic est un peu la concrétisation d'un rêve.

**S.K. :** Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à jouer dans « Marineford » ? L'histoire est le genre sont très différents de ce que vous avez l'habitude de jouer, non ?

**R.S. :** Oui, mais j'en avais assez, mes précédents rôle étaient trop niais, et mes partenaires, ce jeune homme, là, Pasha, je sais plus trop son nom… J'avais besoin de nouveauté, de légèreté.

**S.K.** : Je vois. Que pensez-vous de l'auteure ?

**R.S. :** Et bien, elle est assez... originale. Elle refuse de faire comme tout le monde, et… voilà, en fait.

**S.K. :** Je vois... Et bien, je vais vous laisser, je vois Mr Flambée, je file l'interviewer !

**R.S.** : Bonne journée ! Ah, elle est déjà partie... Shit…

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Portgas D. Ace, joué par B. Flambée**_** [2]**_**  
**_

Ace** :** Salut !

**S.K. :** Bonjour ! Dites, je voudrais savoir, pour répondre à l'une des questions que tous le monde se pose, êtes-vous pris ? **[3]**

**A. :** Pardon ?

**S.K. :** A moins... Que vous ne préfériez prendre ?

**A. :** Euh... Je ne vous suis plus, là...

**S.K.** : Désolée, mon côté yaoïste qui ressort... Alors ? Avez-vous une petite amie ?

**A.** : Et bien, je... Hum... Je...

**S.K. :** Ah ! Quelle petite pé... Hum. Son nom ? Son adresse ? Sa photo, peut-être ?

**A. :** Et bien, je l'ai là, si vous voulez...

**S.K. :** Alors, voyons ça... Ah ouais, elle est plutôt canon... Mais vous savez, qui dit canon dit boulet !**[4]** Et en plus, je Eh! Attendez, est-ce que ses yeux sont argentés ? Et pailletés ?

**A. :** Oui, c'est un héritage de ses ancêtres du siècle perdu, ce sont eux qui ont écrits les Poneglyphes, vous savez !

**S.K. :** … Ah.

**A. :** Oui, c'est pour ça que ses parents ont été assassinés par la Marine, mais le vieux et Aokiji ont décidé de la protéger, et elle a été élevée avec nous, en adoptant le nom de Luffy, ce qui donne Monkey D. Shiraneko.

**S.K. :** Chic alors... J'vais prévenir de ce pas quelques amies qui auront deux mots à dire à cette fille qui se croit autorisée à mettre le grappin sur Ace. Je vous laisse !

_( L'auteure s'excuse pour la parodie éculée et réchauffée de Mary-Sue, mais elle a dû faire face à une prof rageuse et agressive, des nouilles trop cuites, et une panne d'inspiration déprimante. Voilà.)_

* * *

**[1], [2], [3], [4] **: Oui, très chère, c'est à toi que tout ceci s'adresse. Prends-garde aux telettubies, et bégonias, et Banana Split aura Banane Flambée ! Unis par les liens sacrés de la Banane ! _(private joke, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, simples mortels ! XD )_**  
**

* * *

Donc ! Dans deux (ou trois, voire quatre) jours, les interviews de Luffy et Akainu ! Et si vous avez d'autres idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas, surtout !


	12. Bonus DVD (partie 2)

_Désolée... Très en retard, je sais... Panne d'inspiration... Bouhouhouhouhou..._

* * *

**Akainu, joué par Mr Sac à Zuki**

**S.K. :** Bonjour ''Amiral'' ! Avant tout, je voudrais vous demander, qu'est ce qui vous a attiré, dans le rôle du GM ( Grand Méchant ) ? Votre personnage n'est pas très apprécié, vous savez ?

**S.Z. :** Je suis l'Amiral Akainu...

**S.K. : **Euh... Excusez-moi ?

**S.Z. : **Crr... Déchets...

**S.K. :** Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

**S.Z. : **Éradiquez-les tous !

**S.K. : **Monsieur ? Eh, mais... C'est un robot ! Ce n'est pas Mr Sac à Zuki, ce n'est pas l'acteur !

**Homme en Noir : **Euh, excusez moi, je l'emmène.

**S.K. : **Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Où est Mr Sa

** .B. : **Regardez ceci, s'il vous plaît.

_*** FLASH ***_

**S.K. : **Que ? Qu'est ce que je ? Ouch, ma tête...

** .B. :** Vous avez fait un malaise, vous alliez interviewer Mr Outchouc.

**S.K. : **Ah ? Bon, bah j'y vais, alors...

* * *

**Monkey D. Luffy, joué par Mr Kyle Outchouc**

**S.K. :** Bonjour, Mr Outchouc ! Comment allez-vous ?

** K.O.:** Et bah, bien, ma foi ! Et vous ?

**S.K. :** Très bien, merci ! Donc, vous jouez Monkey D. Luffy, le petit frère d'Ace, et l'ami de Ration de Survie, c'est bien ça ?

**K.O. :** Exact !

**S.K. : **Et, vous avez aimé joué le rôle de Luffy ? Ce tournage, ça a été une covée, ou bien un enrichissement, pour vous ?

**K.O. :** Et bien en fait, un peu des deux, je dirais. Vous imaginez la corvée que ça a été de sauver Ration de Survie, ou de jouer le rôle de son ami, quand autour de lui, il y a cette délicieuse odeur de viande rôtie à la sauce aux pommes ?

**S.K. :** Euh... Oui, évidemment...

**K.O. : **D'ailleurs... (_renifle)_ Vous aussi, vous sentez vachement bon !

**S.K. : **Euh, je vais y aller... J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire, des gens à interviewer...  
**K.O. : **Attendez ! Vous sentez les crêpes au jambon ! Revenez !

**S.K. : **(_part en courant)_

* * *

_Voilà... Alors ? Ca valait la peine d'attendre ? La suite, je donne pas de date, on sait jamais...  
_


	13. Bonus DVD (partie 3)

_Euuuuuh... Je sais, j'ai été longue. _

_Et ce chapitre est court. _

_Certes. _

_Mais, vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai quelque peu.. oublié cette fiction ? Hé hé... _

_Et puis, pour la suite, je fais face à quelques difficultés... _

_Et mon clavier bugue... A cause du miel... _

_M'enfin, j'vous laisse lire quand même, c'est mieux que rien, non ? _

_Non ? _

_Pff..._

* * *

**Mémé, jouée par... et ben, par Mémé, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?**

**S.K. : **Bonjour, Mémé.

**Mémé : **Mouais. Bonjour, vermine.

**S.K. : **Euh... Oui, si vous voulez. Dites-nous, l'auteur vous a accordé un rôle relativement important dans l'histoire en vous chargeant de prévenir ses lecteurs d'un -énième- retard. Lui en êtes vous reconnaissante ?

**M. : **Ha ! Vous voulez rire, vermine ?! J'étais tranquillement assise devant un épisode de ''Four, poire et roulés'', quand cette petite sotte, cette vermine a débarqué dans mon salon en chouinant et en morvant qu'elle était en retard ! J'ai accepté de l'aider, et à cause de cette sale vermine, j'ai raté la déclaration du magnifique Al Lalouche à cette cruche verminisée de Aïcha Teigne. Bande de vermines ! Vous m'entendez ! Vermines ! Arh arh arh arh !

**S.K. : **Euh... Oui... Et bien je... Oh, je vois quelqu'un, là-bas ! J'y vais de ce pas !

**M. :** C'est ça ! Fuis, VERMINE, FUIS ! VERMINE ! Mouarh arh arh arh ! Cours, VERMINE, COURS !


	14. Bonus DVD (partie 4)

_Ho Ho Ho, Joyeux Noël ! Un long bonus de 4 pages word (quoi ? Dans cette fic, je crois bien que c'est un record !) en cadeau ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! Ho Ho Ho ! * s'envole sur un traîneau sorti de nulle part *_

* * *

**Note :**

_(attention, surdose de majuscules)_

_**A VOUS QUI ALLEZ LIRE CE CHAPITRE, JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE JE NE SUIS ET NE SERAIS JAMAIS EN AUCUN CAS RACISTE, CECI EST A PRENDRE AU SECOND, VOIRE AU 46° DEGRE ! C'EST DE L'HUMOUR **(certes, il est nul)**, JE N'AI RIEN CONTRE LES NOIRS, LES ARABES, LES JAPONAIS, COREENS, LES FRANCAIS, LES MATHEUX **(quoique, les maths...)**, LES PIZZAS, LES JUIFS, LES GAYS, LES RIDEAUX A CARREAUX... EVITEZ LES REPROCHES ET LES INSULTES, JE NE SUIS NI RACISTE, NI XENOPHOBE, NI ANTISEMISTE, NI AUTRE !**_

_(fin de l'invasion de majuscules)_

* * *

**Jean Rampazune, joué par****Mohammed Ben Youssouf**

**S.K. : **Bonjour Monsieur !

**J.R. : **Bonyour.

**S.K. : **Vous savez, je n'aurais pas pensé que l'on aurait confié le rôle de Rampazune, qui dans l'esprit de l'auteur est Inuit, à un arabe.

**J.R. : **Yé né souis pas Arabe.

**S.K. : **Ah ? J'aurais pourtant juré... Espagnol, alors ?

**J.R. : **Non plous.

**S.K. : **Mais alors ?

**J.R. : **Yé souis d'oriyine allémande, mais yé été élevé en Corée par ma mama. Qui était Tibétaine.

**S.K. : **Vous êtes donc... Un allemand élevé en Corée par une mère tibétaine, avec un nom arabe, et un accent italien ?

**J.R. : ** Oui. Et alors ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les Thaïlandais ?

**S.K. : **Gnié ?

**J.R. : **Seriez-vous raciste ?

**S.K. : **Hein ? Mais non ? Et votre accent, où est-il passé ?!

**J.R. : **Vous n'aimez pas non plus les gigolos, je suppose ?

**S.K. : **Hein ? Mais non mais pas du tout, enfin !

**J.R. : **… … …

**S.K. : **… Oh ! L'auteure ! Son interview ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! J'y vais, hein ! * part en courant *

**J.R. : **…

**L'auteure, jouée par... par personne, en fait, c'est elle qui écrit l'histoire...**

_(Note : C'est Rasmeii qui interviewe, cette fois-ci !)_

**Rasmeii :** Bonjoue à vous, Shiro, et merci de m'avoir accordé cette interview. Alors dites-moi, comment vous est venue l'idée de cette fanfic ?

**Shiro.K : **Salut ! Et bien en fait, je discutais avec Zialema (une auteure géniale, en passant). Voyez-vous, j'ai créé une communauté, la LPSA. Notre credo, en gros, c'est « Il faut sauver le soldat Ace ! J'ai commencé à parler de cross-overs divers, voire loufoques, et on a fini par lancer l'idée de Pikachu qui débarquerait à Marineford. Tout est parti de là. D'ailleurs, si tu lis ceci, Zia, merci ! Cette débilité profonde est née grâce à toi ! * regard larmoyant, violons, lance des paillettes dans tous les sens *

**R. : *** enlevant des paillettes de ses cheveux, et pleurant (l'empathie, vous comprenez) * Snif... Je comprends, ça a été long avant d'arriver à tout ça ! Mais dites, je voulais savoir... Le thé a-t-il une quelconque influence sur votre imagination ?

**S.K. : *** sirotant une tasse fleurie et fumante, sortie d'on ne sait où * Hum ? Oh, oui, le thé ! C'est un formidable moteur imaginatif ! Tenez, goûtez celui-ci ! C'est un nouveau mélange, « pétrole-litière pour lapins- écorce de peuplier-asticots en poudre-sucre » !

**R. : *** regardant l'auteure d'un air suspicieux. Si jamais c'était une blague.. * Euh... Non merci, je n'ai pas soif... Dites, quel est votre personnage préféré, dans cette histoire ?

**S.K : *** air suffisant, et légèrement cinglé, aussi * Question stupide ! Moi, évidemment !

**R. : ** * lève les yeux au ciel * Pff... Mais à part vous ?

**S.K : **...

**R. : **...

**S.K : **Et bien... Euh... Joker ? Nan, mais c'est que je les aime tous pareil, vous savez... hé hé...

**R. : *** regarde suspicieusement la tasse de thé * Ok... Et votre acteur préféré ? Toujours dans la fic, hein !

**S.K : **… … … * ouvre la bouche * … … … * la referme * … … … Euh... Il me reste un joker ?

**R. : **Mouais, pour cette fois. Et, au fait ! C'est vrai que B. Flambée joue dans cette fic ?

**S.K : **Oh, lui ! Ouep, c'est bien vrai ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous avoir son numéro ! Par contre, je suis pas sûre qu'il s'intéresse à vous...

**R. : **… … QUOI ?!

**S.K : **Et bien... Déjà, vous savez qu'il a rompu avec sa petite amie ?

**R. : **… … … * ton polaire * Il a eu une PETITE AMIE ?! Où elle est ? * sort une énorme masse d'arme de sa poche *

**S.K : **Mais ils ont rompu, j'vous dis ! Il ne l'aime plus depuis... Hum...

**R. : **A quoi elle ressemble ? Elle est où ?

**S.K : **Ben... Elle est un peu... Morte, en fait... Hé hé... Hum...

**R. : *** se calmant, et d'un ton guilleret, et même flippant, en fait * Morte ? Vraiment ? La pauvre... * grand sourire * Comment ?

**S.K : **Et bien, on interviewait Ace, et y a une furie qui lui a sauté dessus. Sur la fille, j'veux dire. Elle lui a explosé le crâne avec une cuvette de WC.

**R. : **… Ah ? Hé hé... C'est dingue ça, dis donc, quel épouvantable tragédie... Tiens donc, c'était elle, alors... Ah ben ça... Hein, euh, oui, donc, vous disiez ?

**S.K : **On l'a retrouvé étendue au sol, dans la cave, au milieu d'une flaque de sang rouge vif (à paillettes), avec de la compote de courgette qui lui coulait du crâne. On a pas retrouvé l'assassin.

**R. : **Ah ? Hé hé... C'est dingue...

**S.K : **Quand à Ace... Enfin, B.F. … Il a eu une sorte... d'illumination, on va dire...

**R. : **Une illumination ?

**S.K : **Ouais. Il est devenu gay.

**R. : **…Ah.

**S.K : **Enfin, pour être plus précise... Pédo... Pédonécrozoophile gay.

**R. : **… Gnié ?

**S.K : **C'est à dire qu'il... préfère... les... bébés animaux... morts... Mâles. Et seulement s'il porte ses chaussettes violettes. Celles à pois oranges et fushias. Et seulement si c'est un jour pair, un mois impair, et une année non bissextile. Et si l'heure est divisible par 3,52.

**R. : **… Euh... Cette interview part à la dérive, vous savez... Un pédonécrozoophile gay fétichiste des chaussettes à pois... J'aurais pas cru... Bon, bah... Quels sont vos prochains projets ?

**S.K : *** sourire publicitaire, des panneaux lumineux surgissent partout * Excellente question ! Et bien, j'ai pas mal de projets en cours, quatre sur le fandom d'Harry Potter, et un sur Pokemon ! Tous des longues fic, dont deux sagas au moins ! Je ferais un chapitre plus détaillé pour expliquer tout cela plus en détail ( et pour me faire de la pub ) !

**R. : **Eh bien, je suis sûre que les lecteurs qui ont tenu jusqu'ici ont hâte de les lire ! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! * pense à un truc * Au fait... Vous me permettriez de me faire un peu de pub ?

**S.K : **Ça dépend... * sort une calculette * Vous payez combien ?

**R. : **… Un kebab, ça vous va ?

**S.K : **Un kebab ? Ok, vendu !

**R. : **Parfait ! * sourire de publicitaire * Vous connaissez AS ? C'est l'abréviation d'Amour Sucré, un jeu en ligne que je vous recommande, si vous ne le connaissez pas ! Plus pour les filles, cependant. Et les gays. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, hein. M'enfin ! Bientôt dans les bacs (et sur mon profil, surtout), la fic « Un amour de lycée » ! L'histoire de 3 filles arrivant à Sweet Armoris ! Venez la lire ! Voilà ! Bon, on va les manger, ces kebab ?

**S.K : **Yeah, on y va !

* partent bras dessus bras dessous sans plus s'occuper des lecteurs *

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'abusez pas trop du foie gras, au risque de l'attraper ( ha ha ! Le foie gras, z'avez compris ? C'est drôle, non ?) Chalut à tous !_


	15. Bonus DVD (re-sommaire)

Re-sommaire, un peu modifié ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant de voir arriver la suite ( "devrait", c'est du conditionnel, hein !) !

* * *

**Bonus DVD**

_Sommaire des bonus :_

**1° . Interviews des personnages **

Ration de survie, le héros peu commun

Ace, le mythe du beau gosse brisé

Akainu, le Grand Méchant

Luffy, le débile de service

Mémé, verminophobe

J. Rampazune, soldat méconnu

L'auteure, génie

**2° . Les secrets du tournage**

Akainu réduit en cendres, trucage vachement bien fait ou bien... ?

Soirée de beuverie et stupidités honteuses

Le thé, recettes diverses et originales

**3° . Scènes coupées au montage**

La fin ''gekiga''

Et si... Mentali ?

Et si... Dracaufeu ?

Et si... Rondoudou ?

**4° Publicités diverses **_(si vous avez une histoire a faire partager, n'hésitez pas !)_

Mes fics à moi !

- Cœur de Loup

- La Confrérie des Maîtres-Temps

- ... sans titre, pour l'instant...

(Éventuelles) Autres


	16. Annonce !

Yo, public.

Ceci est un avis de toute première importance (si si).

Connaissez-vous une auteure prénommée Zialema ?

Trois de ses fics sont actuellement proposées à l'adoption, pour cause de syndrome de page blanche.

Ces fics sont justes... géniales, et ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elles disparaissent comme ça, donc, si elles vous inspirent, n'hésitez pas (et prévenez-moi, hein !)

Voilà voilà !

Bye !

...

...

...

Ceci... était sérieux... Mon Dieu, ma réputation est fichue !

Pour pallier ce problème...

"Comment appelle-t-on un combat entre un petit pois et une carotte ?

_Un Bon duel..."_


End file.
